i wanna see your face and know i made it home
by burninghighwayskyline
Summary: -"When I laid my head on Chris's chest that one afternoon, pulled down my eyelids, and realized that who I saw in my mind wasn't my boyfriend at all, but instead Josh Hotz, that's when things got rocky." Mosh. Oneshot. AU. Dedicated to Dez and Kailin


**Broken plans & Broken hands**

Heading to Starbucks with visions of my daily French Vanilla Chai Latte dancing around in my head, he runs into me while riding his bike. We're both on the ground when I look over at him to see who had just knocked me off my feet. At first glance he's decent looking, that's all, nothing more, just decent. But, after studying him, I realized how beautiful he really is. Starting with the way slight dimples appear on his lightly freckled cheeks when he smiles his playful smile and ending with the way he pushes his dark drown hair out of his big doe brown eyes with the back of his hand.

I find myself forgetting about Starbucks completely, the visions of my latte that were recently dancing in my head, were now dancing straight out of it. After talking to eachother for what may have been hours, but was probably just minutes, I found myself being dragged by the hand to an old diner, (one that middle class people regularly ate at) to hang out with a middle class boy and his middle class friends. It never felt so right.

**Forever lost & Forever found**

Friends ever since.

Just friends.

That's it.

I reminded myself constantly that that's fine. That I am perfectly happy with my boyfriend of five months Chris Plovert. I also reminded myself that I should be happy that Josh Hotz seems to be interested in my best friend Skye Hamilton. I reminded myself that the thought of my best friend finally being happy after her bad breakup with the notorious playboy Derrick Harrington, nine months ago, should make me beam with happiness for her.

But, I also reminded myself, that I shouldn't have to remind myself of these things.

**Love is nonexistent & Love is unrealistic**

Josh turned out to be the best thing to ever happen to me. He listened to my problems, or as he liked to put it in times of playful banter, 'listened to my book full of unrealistic crap'.

He changed. Not in personality or looks, but in what he meant to me. He went from being a good friend, to being my true best friend.

Although, when I laid my auburn curls clad head on Chris's toned chest that one Saturday afternoon, blissfully pulled down my eyelids, and realized that who I saw in my thoughts wasn't my boyfriend at all, but instead Josh Hotz, Josh Hotz my new&true _best friend_, that's when things started to get rocky.

**To new beginnings & New memories**

I soon found myself being constantly annoyed by Chris's obscene jokes that usually ended with a half-hearted laugh from someone and embarrassed by his overly-obnoxious personality.

I found myself puking my guts out almost every time Chris and I had a double date with Josh and Skye.

I found myself in a bad mood eighty-nine percent of the time. The eleven percent I wasn't... I was with Josh. Not Josh&Skye&Chris or Josh&Cam or Josh&Mrs. Hotz, no, just Josh.

He made me feel happy.

He made me feel lost.

**I'm in love with my best friend & This is too cliche for me**

So here I am now, kissing _him._ It's been in my mind for weeks, what it would be like to kiss him. But, my mind never came up with anything as great as what I was feeling right now. His chest pressed up onto mine, his fingers entangled into my hair, and his soft, oh so soft, lips pressed into my Cinnabon glossed ones. I could feel my heartbeat, his heartbeat, and the way they melted together into a new kind of harmony.

And to my surprise, I wasn't thinking about Plovert's crushed face if he ever found out about this, or how Skye would react to it if someone happened to tell her. That didn't matter.

Because my mind was constantly being pushed and pressured into the future, but right now, I was going to focus on the present.

I prefer it there.

-x-

_"We all want to fall in love. Why? Because that experience makes us feel completely alive. Where every sense is heightened, every emotion is magnified, our everyday reality is shattered and we are flying into the heavens. It may only last a moment, an hour, an afternoon. But that doesn't diminish its value. Because we are left with memories that we treasure for the rest of our lives."_

* * *

Ehh, I'm not sure about this... I just felt like writing a Mosh oneshot.

This is dedicated to **Dez**, because she's awesome and she's reviewed every single one of my oneshots, even when they were horrible.(: This is also dedicated to **Kailin**, because she's awesome, and because it's a Mosh... and we're both kind of obsessed with that pairingXD.

And I'm writing this on the site so I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes:/

Disclaimed.

Love it? Hate it? Review it?


End file.
